You're Mine, Tim- SUMMARY
by Noraque
Summary: Because so many people have asked about my story 'You're Mine, Tim', I have posted the entire plot summary, including the conclusion, here. I hope you enjoy it! WARNING Some descriptions MAY NOT be for the faint of heart,


**A/N: ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**I've received numerous inquiries about the status of my story 'You're Mine, Tim', so much so that I've decided to formally address it. Here it is:**

**Unfortunately, I have decided to discontinue it for a number of reasons. One is that I wanted to focus on a number of other stories, notably my Criminal Minds fic 'Everything You Want', but also my main NCIS story 'Even If This Costs Us Our Lives'. Balancing too many stories, I found, affected the quality of others that were pursued half-heartedly, which was unfair to readers and fans.**

**The second main reason is that I felt the story was too close to the Gretchen Lowell books by crime writer Chelsea Cain, who I'm a fan of, and I didn't want to be accused of plagiarism. That was never my intention and I don't think it went into that territory, but that's what I felt.**

**Because there is such interest in what would have happened had the story been finished, I have decided to lay out the plot here in full. Loyal readers will recognize the first part while the second part will describe what I eventually planned out to happen.**

**Here it is. I hope you enjoy it. **

McGee is drugged, kidnapped and tortured by a beautiful, but psychotic young woman named Madison Frost. She tortures him in a number of different unique and painful ways, including breaking his ribs, removing his spleen without anesthetic and shipping it to NCIS, blocking his catheter so he can't relieve himself and breaking a glass stick inside his urethra. She culminates it by having sex with him against his will.

The team, searching for him, discovers that Frost is a former nursing student who was repeatedly abused by her late father. She was convicted of the torture/murder of her late husband, but escaped and went on the run. Using the clue of a drug Abby finds in McGee's spleen, they track down both Frost and McGee at a burned-out private hospital and arrive just as she is about to castrate/dissect him alive.

In interrogation, Madison tells Ziva that McGee was intended to be her one hundredth ("special") victim and that she's been torturing and killing men across the United States since she was 17. Her father died before she could kill him, so she takes out her rage and sadism on other men instead. Madison agrees to plead guilty to all charges and tell investigators where the remains are of her previous victims, thereby avoiding the death penalty. In exchange, McGee has to agree to speak with her face-to-face. Gibbs initially vehemently opposes any deal with her whatsoever.

A minor crisis occurs when the Secretary of the Navy wants to fire Vance for allowing Gibbs to go off and pursue the case themselves. Fornell later informs Gibbs that Frost was one of the FBI's Ten Most Wanted Fugitives whose trail of victims has left irreparable damage to friends and families across the country and perhaps beyond. Gibbs retorts the damage to McGee is likely permanent and sees no difference. Fornell says they need Frost to tell them where the other bodies are and as likely as she is to enjoy having that power, they can't risk a pissing math between the FBI and NCIS. Fornell says they can't kill her, even though he confesses that if anyone deserved to have a needle in their arm, Frost would be the one. Gibbs says he'll think about it.

After McGee recovers physically, he starts psych treatment. Gibbs eventually tells him that the only way to get a confession from Madison is if she talks to him first. McGee is unsure of this; he's having nightmares about his time with her. Ziva eventually goes and talks to him, telling him exactly what happened to her in Somalia, and that he is far stronger than he thinks. Hearing this, McGee regains his confidence, agreeing to the meeting.

At the meeting, McGee is initially hesitant but gives Madison a written confession to sign and says the only way she gets to talk to him is if she signs it immediately. Madison does this, and afterwards does everything possible to get inside his head; taunting, graphically describing what she did to him, bringing up his sister Sarah. She even implies McGee could never have a sexual relationship with a woman again without thinking about her because in spite of everything she's done to him, he's still attracted to her. McGee gives her 'proof' that he's not, causing Madison to completely snap and go ballistic with rage. McGee calmly walks out with her confession, leaving her to spend the rest of her life alone in prison. When Tony asks how he made her do that, McGee doesn't really elaborate. It's later revealed to the reader that he allowed her to put her foot on his crotch and show that he was never attracted to her during their time in the basement.

After months of therapy, McGee is cleared for field duty. When the team gets a call, Gibbs asks McGee if he's truly ready for this. McGee confidently confirms this and everyone heads out.

THE END.

I briefly considered having a different ending, one where Madison escapes from custody, kidnaps Sarah and takes her to McGee's apartment, wounding his dog Jethro and luring McGee there before incapacitating him and threatening to torture Sarah in front of him. McGee would eventually break free and hold her at gunpoint. Madison would retort he could never kill someone he loved, causing him to hesitate. When Madison goes to kill Sarah, McGee guns her down and calmly says that's true.

**A/N: There it is. Once again, I apologize to those who may be disappointed that the actual story was never finished, but I hope this will provide some measure of closure. Reviews/comments are always welcome as long as they're constructive. Let me know what you think!**

**P.S. If anyone here is interested in adopting this story as their own, that's fine. Just drop me a line and let me know beforehand. I don't mind if someone wants to write it out in full, but be sure to give me credit for the original idea.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again!**


End file.
